Quarter
|-|Quarter= |-|UNITY Quarter= Images above are created to the original owner of Gantz. Both the Anime and the Manga Summary Quarter is one of Penny's technical siblings. He is a machine crafted from a template and just like many of them is focused on the development of one aspect and usually develops a slight flaw. In this case, Quarter's flaw is the aspect of his mind that handles emotions. Though not missing, it certainly has led to some questionable characteristics. This leads to a quirky personality of him being mostly uncaring for anything else aside from his family. In fact the only time he acts human is with them, or in the case of Penny becomes overly emotional in a strange monotonic way. Regardless, he was a good person who believed heavily in peace. But deep in his mind, he knew peace for this world as it is impossible. So while helping others, he began to enact his plan to truly save the world. Thus he becomes the villain for the Androids of Anarchy Arc. Appearance Personality Yang's initial impression of him was that he was as odd and weird as Penny. Quarter seems to hold little emotions for some things and a lot of emotions for others. He himself has explained that it's an unnatural phenomenon caused by his robot mind's hemispheres that cannot be fixed. It simply makes it so that he focuses on what's around him and cares little for others. This is what made him focus more on his own memories and not on his emotions. In a way, he shares a similar apathy with Yang to most cases but is incredibly emotional regarding topics he liked and are familiar with like manga, video games, movies, comics, and etc. In a way he's a doting brother to Penny, frequently asking and checking on her. In fact, he regularly sends her internal messages just to check on her. With his family, it becomes clear that he's more human in comparison. That was all before the revelation of his goals of course. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good, soon Chaotic Evil Name: Quarter, Q, Brother Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Verse Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Robot, Villain Date of Birth: Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: Light Height: 5'4 Likes: *Order *Penny *Efficiency *Three Piece Dislikes: *Pointless Death *War *Moe Anime and Manga Eye Color: Brown, turns Red when serious Hair Color: Dark blue that borders on black Hobbies: *Reading manga *Playing video games *Watching politics Values: Efficiency Martial Status: Single Status: Alive? Affiliation: Anarchist Androids Previous Affiliation: UNITY Themes: Hero by Man with a Mission Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B, 8-C with weapons | 8-A | At least 6-C to 6-B | At least High 6-A to 5-C Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' ** Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Beam Emission (Some of his attacks are like this. Can curve too), Explosion Inducement (Favors creating explosions with many of his abilities), Marksmanship (Could snipe crows at the sky despite being dots. Could predict where someone is heading), Hacking (Can easily hack many servers at the same time), Flight (Jet thrusters in his back easily allows him to be able to move around at high speed bursts), Durability Negation (With Javelin Punch), Limited Technique Mimicry (Could mimic martial arts and many other moves), Regeneration and Healing (High-Low. Could also diseases), Resistance to Water and Water Absorption, understanding of Many Martial Arts (Muay Thai, Taekwando, Jeet Kune Do, Wing Chu, Judo, Grappling, Boxing), Pressure Points, Limited Precognition (With knowledge on enemies can slightly predict them, but can be inaccurate) *'Second Key' **All previous abilities enhanced, Wavelength Manipulation, Nuclear Attacks and Radiation (With Nuclear Missiles), Regeneration and Healing (Low-Mid applicable. Can cure many diseases), Immunity to Water based attacks, Immunity to Diseases, Precognition (Due to various knowledge and application of information can predict enemies) *'Third Key' **All previous abilities enhanced, Limited Telekinesis, Limited Aerokinesis (Previous two abilities are application of air), Limited Aura Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Conversion changes organic elements into metallic elements), Regeneration (Mid) *'Fourth Key' **All previous abilities enhanced, Telekinesis (Could now use telekinesis accurately and in a powerful method), Regeneration (High-Mid) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can throw people through walls. Can break through walls to catch offguard enemies), Building level with weapons (Has a lot of explosives) | Multi-city block level (Can take on numerous Tiger Class monsters at this stage), At least Island level with outside help (Has threatened Adam before that he could use all the nuclear weapons of the world against them via hacking) | At least Island level to Country level (Matched Penny's Dragon Hunter state. Considers the nukes he threatened Adam with in the past to be nothing more than fireworks now compared to his arsenal. Took out an armada of high class Dragon Class threats by himself) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Moon level (Despite being injured, was able to take out a group of S-classes and Qrow going all out. Via hacking and raw power, managed to send the moon hurtling towards Earth. Has proved numerous times that he hwas the capacity to destroy the earth if no one were to follow him) Speed: Superhuman (Can keep up well with well-trained boxers and soldiers), Supersonic or higher with flight (Casually leaves behind sonic booms when flying. Reached the Stratosphere in an unknown timeframe. Reacted to Adam's attacks with bursts of speed using Thrusters) | At least Hypersonic (Doesn't need to use his flight to achieve his speed. Should be superior to his past speed), likely faster flight speed | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher (In a training with Penny, matched her speed) | Sub-relativistic (Superior to Qrow in speed. Was able to keep pace with Neon Katt after her training), likely Speed of Light to FTL (Utilizes lasers in this form. Yang could easily dodge said attacks and he could keep up with her) Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Wall level (Can survive being tossed through a large building) | Multi-City block level (Survived an encounter with Adam before) | At least Island level to Country level (Faced a multitude of Dragon Class threats and was untouched) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely moon level (Managed to tank a hit from a Serious Yang. Observed by Adam to be close to his previous form when he became a Chimera) Stamina: Incredibly High Range: Melee, city block range with weapons | City scale level, multi-continent with hacking, possibly around the world | Worldwide | Standard Equipment: His body Intelligence: Intelligent in terms of technique mimicry. Although his body could be unsuited for a certain style he could adapt. He's also great at planning and easily finding out weaknesses for monsters. Weaknesses: Incredibly reliant on water for recovery and strengthening himself. Pitifully weak in this form only specializing in technique knowledge. | Still reliant on water | | Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Air Pressure Arnament(?)' - Quarter's arnaments are unclear as they are hard to gauge. He doesn't share any information either and anything he displays is vague and hard to identify. But theories show that this is similar to using air pressure. **'Finger Gun' - A literal finger gun. It's his trademark ability when physical beatdowns doesn't work. It does not use bullets but seemingly uses air pressure instead. But its piercing power is incredibly high even in his first form. That said it seems that it's better for him to charge up a bit when using this. ***'Wavelength Gun' - Another version of the above, but this time he uses this ability to harm others, on the other side of a screen. Whether phones, computer screens, or anything. In fact, Eugene claimed that this has to be a power based on manipulating wavelengths. There's no means of truly evading this. **'Assault Rifle Hand' - A much faster variant of the above. The accuracy isn't as high however but who cares about that when you can fire at much faster speeds and spread? It's also great for mowing down targets. **'Shotgun Finger' - A shotgun variant of the other ability. Typically fires at close burst however it has a high tendency to miss at close range unless the target is in front of him. Instead, it deals devastating damage to whoever's up ahead in a wide range. **'Javelin Punch' - A literal explosion caused by air pressure by punching his arm forward. There is no sense or true logical explanation for this ability and how it works, but it manages to bypass conventional shields. The best way to counter this ability is to dodge it. It's later revealed that this ability utilizes air pressure like his previous attacks. *'Pressure Beam' - A laser-like attack that shoots out curving and straight beams of air pressure. It can easily pierce through almost anything. It's often used as a barrage of attacks. In his UNITY form Quarter was able to really unleash this like a true laser, after mixing aura with it. *'Jet Thrusters' - Has the ability to propel himself via flight using a jet booster on his back. It uses great air pressure and can actually allow Adam bursts of speed. Noticeably he's a lot faster after enough fights and could use it in combat. Often these bursts of speed can quickly move him around and ambush enemies. *'Hacking' - Claims that he could hack various security softwares around the world, ignoring most firewalls back in the beginning of the series. Later on he managed to hack severs and control it with a thought, effectively denying any hackers and programmers a chance to retaliate. With this level of hacking, Quarter can take down almost any mechanical vehicle and enemy. Although he typically avoids using them to those he knows well. *'MEMORY CORE' - His core is to develop Memory. Due to the focus of his mind and body, it ended up sacrificing a portion of his emotional maintenance. However, this enhanced Quarter's ability to memorize skillsets and tactics. Fighting Styles, means to utilize aura, scientific proccess of how air works, and etc. There is a vast amount of knowledge in Quarter's Core, and he's not afraid to use it. **'Fighting Style and Technique Mimicry' - Quarter can mimic techniques on the fly. *'Conversion' - The ability to alter the state of something into another thing. At least, that's what Quarter describes it as. This ability allows him to regenerate and recover from damage sustained. Initially this required water particles in order to activate but after his first upgrade this ability became natural. By converting moisture into energy fuel through conversion, Quarter is able to keep fighting. This also grants him immunity to water and capability to absorb it. **'Robotification' - With this and his vast understanding of the body and physics, Quarter is able to convert what he touches into mechanical objects. He can also choose to accurately change a part of a body to allow for someone with a severed arm to recover said arm without turning into a full robot and merely a cyborg. Of course, he can make it so that a person gets back a fully biological arm but he doesn't really want to do that. *'Aero Telekinesis' - A combination of his understanding of Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, and Air Manipulation **'Choke Out' - Chokes an enemy from afar by crushing their body with oxygen. Also deprives them of air at the same time. A painful method of taking out an enemy. Key: Note: Quarter 1.0 | Quarter 1.0 Hydrated or Quarter 2.0 | Q2-3 Hydrated | UNITY Quarter Excerpts Interaction with Yang Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Male Characters Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Hackers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:GDF verse characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Precognition Users